Harry, I'm So Scared
by SprinkledWithDusk
Summary: Rewritten bit from Book 6. Harry offers kindness to Draco in his hour of need. Will result in fluffy ending. Suggestions in reviews will be considered
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Based on Half Blood Prince. Just another possibility. One I prefer. Hope you like it :)**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling.**

* * *

How had this happened? He had expected to have to do something horrible, but not this, anything but this... How could they expect this of him? He had no choice, if he didn't, they would kill him. He was in way over his head and there was no way out, nowhere to hide... He couldn't tell anyone how he felt, none of his 'friends' could be trusted anymore. He refused to be seen as a coward. The only one he could talk to was Myrtle. She made him feel worse, she delighted in his fear and desperation, smiling gleefully with every tear he shed, lending small comfort if she offered any at all. Yet despite how much worse he felt, he kept coming back to her.

One day, he was particularly upset. He couldn't do it. He had tried and almost killed two other people, taking their lives would not have pleased him, the thought made his insides squirm. He was so confused, frightened and filled with remorse that even Myrtle could not bring herself to find his predicament enjoyable.

She floated near to him and laid her pearly translucent hand on his shoulder. It made him shiver and he found it hard to cry quietly. He really wished he could see his mother or have the cold bathroom floor open up and swallow him. He heard a slight creak and his eyes flashed to the mirror, to see who had disturbed the door behind him.

"Potter!" he yelled, "Get out!"

Harry was startled, firstly by the fact that Draco Malfoy was capable of crying and secondly by the anger in his voice. Sure, they had angered one another before, but never like this, Harry had never heard his voice shake with fury like this.

Harry didn't move, he was too shocked to make his limbs work. Malfoy's eyes narrowed and he turned around. Harry stood there gaping at him, Draco bitterly thought that he was probably finding this all very amusing. He would not allow Potter to see him so vulnerable and simply walk away unharmed. He pulled his wand out as he approached Harry and concentrated hard on the most dangerous spell he knew.

"Draco..." Harry said quietly. It disturbed him to see Draco so upset. Draco was vicious and heartless, he didn't cry in toilets like a girl. For him to be this upset, something must be seriously wrong. His suspicions about Draco being a newly recruited Death Eater were as good as confirmed in his mind. He could only imagine what horrid things they had done to his family to force him to do whatever it was they wanted.

Draco paused, himself startled by Harry's voice. They stood a few metres apart, each one looking at the other, trying to figure something out.

Harry decided to take the risk that if Malfoy was going to jinx him, his emotional state would cause shoddy spellwork and leave Harry relatively uninjured; he did not draw his wand. Without breaking eye contact, Harry stretched his arm behind him and closed the bathroom door.

"Draco... I'm not going to fight you," Harry said, indicating with his hands that they were empty and keeping away from his pockets. He watched Draco carefully, making sure that he was going to listen rather than attack. He seemed very confused, but reasonable nonetheless.

"What have they asked you to do?" Harry ventured carefully and quietly.

Draco's eyes flashed and he spat at Harry, "_They?_" He had tried to fill his voice with malice and coldness, but his throat betrayed him and his voice wavered, telling Harry how afraid he really was.

Harry looked at the shiny lines down Draco's pale cheeks, the damp patch on his collar, the redness of his eyes. Seeing his nemesis like this, so afraid and broken, made him hate Voldemort even more. He felt no ill will towards Malfoy, his dislike and bitterness had been subdued.

"The Order can protect you, and your family..."

Draco's eyes flashed to Harry's face, suspicious but hopeful. Harry could see the internal battle raging within Draco's mind and he tried to compose his face in a way that was reassuring but not pitying or too helpful. He knew that Draco would not accept help from Harry; it had to be his choice.

Myrtle watched with little interest from the ceiling. She was kind enough to remain silent but she was sorely tempted to encourage a fight. The thought of Draco killing Harry and giving her a much desired companion made her spirits rise. She still fondly remembered the time Harry had used the Prefect's bathroom.

Draco lowered his wand hand slightly and took a few steps back, consumed by thought. Harry very slowly moved to the other side of the bathroom and sat down on a step, making sure he kept within Draco's sight, but far enough away that his movement didn't seem to be a threat.

He sat and waited as Draco thought. He thought for a very long time. Was there a way out of this mess at last? Could it really be done?

* * *

**Reviews are love. It'll only take you a few seconds :) Whether you tell me it's good, bad or otherwise, I'd love to know what you thought**


	2. Chapter 2

When Draco was finished thinking things over, he looked to the door and was alarmed when he didn't see Harry there. For a moment, he thought it had all been a dream provided by his troubled mind.

"Harry..." he said, barely louder than a whisper. His pale face creased with worry as he bowed his head, suffering a completely new level of desperation.

Harry heard his name and looked up, he was partially concealed by shadow and took a moment to study Draco's slumped form. Even Draco didn't deserve to feel this way, so trapped and alone.

As he moved forwards he said, "Draco?"

Relief washed over Draco's tired tear streaked face. It was real after all, Harry was really here. Harry, who Draco had despised and wished ill upon so many times... Harry who was offering a solution, the only solution. But could he really take it? Would it really work? Could the Order protect him from the most powerful Dark wizard in the world?

"My..." Draco began with a shaky voice, "My family, they couldn't protect my family. They have them, in our house. They have them..."

Harry's heart ached with sympathy, frustration and bitterness. He couldn't bring himself to think about what the Death Eaters would do to the Malfoys. He hoped that there was something the Order could do for them, but he knew that the chances were slim.

"The Order will do everything they can... But you need to help them. They need to know what you've been asked to do, they'll protect you, Draco. You don't have to deal with this alone."

Draco's frightened eyes locked with Harry's, the last person he would have expected help or comfort from was Harry Potter. He unconsciously rubbed at his arm, where his Dark Mark was burnt into his skin.

"He'll know..." Draco said, shaking his head, "He'll know, he'll get inside my head and he'll see... He'll hurt my mother."

Harry walked over and sat beside Draco, "You can use occlumency to stop him getting inside your head, Snape can teach you how. You can keep your mother safe."

Draco's mouth quivered, he missed his mother so much and just wanted his family to be safe. He just wanted to curl up in her arms and have her tell him that everything was okay.

"I'm so scared, Harry," he said as a shining tear rolled down his cheek.

Harry hesitated before placing his hand on Draco's shoulder and patting it awkwardly. He expected that Draco would shy away from his touch, perhaps even get angry or violent that Harry dared to touch him. Instead, Malfoy fell to pieces on Harry's shoulder.

Harry's heart felt like it must implode. He drew Draco to him and wrapped his arms around his slight form. Draco clung to Harry as though his life depended on it, in a way, it did. He buried his pale broken face in Harry's neck and cried harder than he had ever cried before.

Harry held Draco firmly and stroked his sleek blonde hair, telling him it would be okay, they would help him, he didn't have to be afraid anymore, he wasn't alone.

Myrtle watched Harry and Draco, rocking back and forth, clinging to one another. She was moved to feel pity for them both, and decided that she would offer some assistance. Neither boy noticed when she disappeared.

Draco felt safe in Harry's embrace; it eased his pain for a while and left him feeling warm and calm. He regretted that they had become enemies. He had stopped crying, but kept his face nuzzled against Harry's neck. Harry either didn't notice, or didn't mind, as he didn't let go.

"I'm sorry Harry," he said quietly.

Harry did not respond, just rubbed his thumb gently against Draco's neck.

"For everything, I mean," he continued, "I've been so horrible to you."

All the resentment and contempt that had ever existed between them melted away. Harry held Draco just a little bit tighter and they both exhaled together.

Harry said, "It doesn't matter now. None of it matters now."

Draco shifted to meet Harry's eyes and found there only comfort and warmth. A small grin tugged at his mouth, Harry returned it with a genuine smile. As they looked at one another, there was a strange feeling between them.

Draco wasn't ashamed that Harry had seen him so upset, and they were inches away from one another, but it didn't feel awkward. Both boys seemed unsure of what the feeling was, until Harry leaned forward on a sudden impulse and their mouths met.

Harry hadn't even intended to do it and shocked himself, but he was even more shocked by how Draco responded. Their mouths stayed locked until the bathroom door creaked open and they broke apart to see Albus Dumbledore and Moaning Myrtle standing before them.

For the space of a heartbeat nobody spoke. The silence was almost overwhelming.

Both boys blushed as they realised what had just happened. Dumbledore merely smiled and said, "I see that at last you two have learnt to get along. Very good."

He strode to the middle of the bathroom and indicated that both boys should stand. He looked Draco in the eyes, "Plans are already being made to escort your mother and father from your home. It will not be easy, and there is a chance that it will not go quite as planned. We will do all we can to ensure your parents are removed safely, but you must understand that one or both of them may be injured in the process. I think you will agree, however, that it is best to try and move them to a safe location than leave them in their current company."

Draco nodded and, using the folds of his robes to hide his movement, slipped his hand into Harry's. He was shaking and Harry gave his hand a squeeze of reassurance.

Dumbledore's blue eyes twinkled behind his half moon spectacles. Harry was certain that he knew everything that had occurred in the bathroom, and also knew now that they were holding hands. Harry felt no shame, it felt perfectly natural and Dumbledore knew him too well for it to be awkward.

"In a moment you will escort me to my office and we shall discuss what information you can give us about your home and those currently inhabiting it. But for now, I would like you to know that I do not blame you for your attempts to kill me. I do, however, encourage that in future you try harder, and be careful not to endanger the lives of other people as you have," he looked Draco in the eye as he spoke and did not sound angry.

Draco faltered and looked down at the floor, ashamed and resenting himself for what he had tried to do. Dumbledore stepped closer and placed a slender finger under Draco's chin, raising his face so that their eyes met. "You had no choice. It is as simple as that. Though I do wish that you had come to me for help, this could have all been dealt with very simply and very quickly. Do not fear Draco, all will be well."

He turned then to Harry, "Harry, I am so very proud of you. Your heart is open even to one whom you once considered to be your enemy. Your ability to love is stronger than ever before. Voldemort will never understand you because of that. I only hope that you can see the importance of it yourself."

Draco had started shivering at the mention of the Dark Lord's name and shut his eyes tight. Dumbledore seemed to find something on the ceiling quite fascinating. Harry took a moment to comfort Draco, cupping his pale pointed face in his warm hands, and tenderly placing a kiss on his cold lips.

When Harry moved away again, Dumbledore was smiling brightly and gestured towards the door, "To my office now, if you please."

* * *

**I'm not entirely sure if I like this or not, it isn't quite what I had been aiming for. Does it work or should it be changed a bit? I leave it up to you...**


End file.
